LOVE COMPULSION
by Nieve Cielo
Summary: "Siapapun diluar sana! Buka pintunya!" / "Brengsek! Berhenti Naruto!" / "Tidak! Tidak! Jangan lakukan!" / "Gaara ak-aku sudah lama menyukaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" / "Kau tidak bisa lari dariku Gaara.." / Warning! Yaoi/MaleXMale/BL/RAPE/RAPE/RAPE! / NC-17 [Violence & Profanity] / NaruGaa!


**LOVE COMPULSION**

 **Cast:** Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara, Other

Pair: NaruGaa

 **Rated:** M, NC-17 [Violence & Profanity]

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** Yaoi/MaleXMale/BL/RAPE!

 **Summary:**

"Siapapun diluar sana! Buka pintunya!" / "Brengsek! Berhenti Naruto!" / "Tidak! Tidak! Jangan lakukan!" / "Gaara ak-aku sudah lama menyukaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" / "Kau tidak bisa lari dariku Gaara.." / Warning! Yaoi/MaleXMale/BL/RAPE/RAPE/RAPE! / NC-17 [Violence & Profanity] / NaruGaa!

Ini hanyalah FF semata~

 **Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

 **Lorong Hotel**

Naruto menarik paksa lengan pemuda itu memasuki kamar hotel. Pemuda yang ditarik pun tak tinggal diam ia memberontak sekuat tenaga.

"Hey! Lepaskan! Naruto! Kau ini apa-apaan sihh?"

 **Kamar Hotel**

Naruto mendorong tubuh Gaara ke atas kasur berukuran King Size dengan kasar hingga Gaara jatuh terduduk dibuatnya. Gaara hanya dapat membelalakan mata ketika Naruto membuka kemejanya sendiri sehingga membuatnya topless. Ketika Naruto akan menindihnya Gaara dengan cepat merangkak menjauh menuju sisi lain dari tempat tidur. Namun kalah cepat dengan Naruto yang telah menangkap kaki kanannya dan menyeretnya hingga ia jatuh tertelungkup. Dengan cepat Naruto menindih tubuh Gaara dan mengulum cuping telinga kirinya.

"Ahh!" Gaara memekik merasakan jilatan Naruto pada cuping telinga kirinya. Ketika Naruto sedikit lengah karena perhatiannya pada cuping telinga kirinya, Gaara dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menggulingkan Naruto ke sisi kanannya. Setelah berhasil, ia mencoba lari dan meraih gagang pintu. Mencoba membukanya namun gagal karena telah dikunci oleh pemuda berkulit tan yang mencoba memperkosanya itu.

 **DOR! DOR! DOR! BRAK!**

"Siapapun diluar sana! Buka pintunya!" Gaara berteriak sambil mengedor-gedor pintu, Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya memandang Gaara datar dan tak membuang waktu lama ia melangkah menghampiri Gaara dan meraih tubuhnya dan lagi-lagi menyeretnya ke tempat tidur. Gaara berusaha menendang dan memukul Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

 **BRUK!**

Kali ini Naruto cukup kasar ketika ia mendorong Gaara hingga ia jatuh terlentang di atas tempat tidur. Dan dengan cepat pula Naruto merobek kaos yang dipakai Gaara sehingga Gaara menjadi topless sama dengan dirinya. Diraihnya kedua tangan Gaara yang sedari tadi memukul-mukul dadanya, kemudian meletakkannya ke atas kepala. Ia membuka laci disebelah tempat tidur dan mencari sesuatu.

"Brengsek kau! Lepaskan! Dasar Homo keparat!" Naruto hanya diam dan mengikat kedua tangan Gaara dengan lakban hitam yang ditemukannya.

Merasa kedua tangan Gaara sudah terikat kuat, ia segera meraih kepala Gaara dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Gaara.

"Mhmpt!" Naruto dengan kasarnya melumat bibir Gaara dan lidahnya berusaha masuk kedalam mulut Gaara. Gaara tidak tinggal diam ia merapatkan bibirnya dan kedua lututnya dia hantamkan ke perut Naruto dengan kuat.

"Ugh!" Naruto meringis dalam ciumannya kemudian ia menekan kedua lutut Gaara dengan kedua lututnya, salah satu tangannya menekan kedua pipi Gaara dengan kuat sehingga dengan perlahan kedua bibirnya terbuka dengan cepat pula Naruto memasukan lidahnya kedalam bibir Gaara dan mengeksplor rongga mulutnya.

"mmphtt… nghh!" Gaara berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya dengan susah payah sementara Naruto terlihat memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman sepihak yang dilakukannya.

Setelah cukup lama akhirnya ciuman sepihak itu lepas, tak banyak membuang waktu Naruto langsung beralih pada leher putih Gaara dan langsung menghisapnya.

"Ahh! Hah hah.. hah.." Gaara yang masih terengah berusaha menjauhkan lehernya dari Naruto.

"Na- Naruto berhenti! Ahh!"

"Brengsek! Berhenti Naruto!"

Seakan tuli Naruto terus membuat kissmark di leher, dada dan sekitar perut Gaara tanpa ampun. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat rupa Gaara. Gaara hanya bisa terengah dan berusaha melepas ikatan tangannya, ia bukan seorang gay, homo, penyuka sesama jenis atau apalah itu. Dan ia tak mau dilecehkan seperti seorang perempuan begini! Sudah cukup! Merasa sulit untuk melepaskan ikatannya tangannya, Gaara berusaha bangun, namun belum sempat ia duduk tubuhnya kembali didorong oleh seorang pemuda tan yang berada diatasnya.

"Aku bukan Homo sepertimu! Lepaskan aku!" Naruto hanya diam dan mulai membuka celana jeans Gaara.

"A-Apa?! Jangan!" Kedua tangannya yang terikat memegang tangan Naruto yang tengah menurunkan resleting celananya.

Naruto kembali menangkap kedua tangan Gaara dan membawanya keatas kepala, cukup susah juga menurunkan celana jeans hanya dengan satu tangan. Melihat Gaara hanya memakai celana dalam entah kenapa Naruto merasa sangat terangsang tanpa buang waktu ia membuka celana dalam Gaara dan melemparnya.

"Jangan! Kumohon berhentilah!" Gaara sangat panik ketika ia menyadari dirinya sudah tidak memakai apapun.

Tangan Naruto menggenggam kejantannya dan mengocoknya dengan tempo yang langsung cepat, kemudian ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Gaara sambil mengecupi leher putih itu.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. hhh.." Gaara hanya bisa mendesah ketika Naruto semakin mempercepat kocokannya. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menolak semua yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Ahh ak-aku.." Naruto yang tahu Gaara akan sampai semakin mempercepat kocokannya.

"Aaahhhhh…." Gaara yang telah orgasme mulai menutup matanya, namun ia membuka matanya dengan lebar ketika Naruto mulai melebarkan pahanya.

"Na-naruto! Brengsek, mau apa kau!" Pertanyaan Gaara dijawab dengan tindakan Naruto yang membuka resleting celananya sendiri dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak dan mulai mengarahkan ke hole Gaara.

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan lakukan!" Teriak Gaara panik sambil berusaha melepasakan ikatan pada kedua tangannya.

Naruto mulai menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya pada hole Gaara, tak lama setelah itu ia mulai memasukkan kejantannya ke hole Gaara.

"Naruto! Jangan! AHH!" Naruto terus saja mendorong kejantanannya masuk kedalam hole Gaara, tindakan Naruto ini juga tidak bisa dikatakan pelan. Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan sekali hentakan Naruto langsung memasukan seluruh kejantanannya.

"AAARRGGHHH!" Karena rasa sakit dan perih pada holenya Gaara tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

Tanpa menunggu Gaara tenang, Naruto langsung saja menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan kuat dan kasar.

"AAHHH! Stop! Berhenti ahhh.. hahh.. Berhenti kau bangsat!" Gaara hanya bisa menangis dan mengumpat seiring tubuhnya juga ikut terdorong akibat perbuatan Naruto. Sementara Naruto masih memejamkan matanya dan kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Gaara, melumatnya dengan cukup kasar. Gaara berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya, namun kepalanya telah di tahan oleh Naruto sehingga kini rongga mulutnya telah dieksploitasi oleh Naruto tak lupa dengan mempercepat hujamannya pada hole Gaara. Gaara yang kesakitan hanya bisa menggeram marah dan menggigit lidah Naruto dengan keras.

"AHH!" Naruto memekik, ditatapnya Gaara yang tengah menatap tajam dirinya, kemudian Gaara meludah tepat di wajahnya. Naruto membelalak, ia kembali menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan sangat kasar.

"AHH! hahh hahh… AHH! Sakit kumohon berhen- berhenti.. ahh" Gaara tak merasakan adanya kenikmatan sama sekali yanga ada hanya rasa panas dan perih yang kian kuat mendera tubuhnya.

"Nngh.. Ohh.. hhhaa.. ahhh.." Berbeda dengan Gaara yang berteriak kesakitan dan memohonnya untuk berhenti, Naruto malah memejamkan matanya dan mendesah dengan suara cukup keras, berusaha tuli dengan teriakan kesakitan Gaara.

Semakin lama tempo hujaman Naruto semakin cepat, Gaara yang tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang semakin bertambah hanya bisa menutup matanya dan menangis terisak.

"Aahhh…." Setelah berkali-kali hujaman yang ia berikan pada Gaara akhirnya ia bisa orgasme dalam hole Gaara. Dengan cukup kasar ia melepaskan kejantanannya pada hole Gaara, kemudian membalik tubuh Gaara hingga tertelungkup, kemudian menaikan pinggul Gaara dan bersiap memasukan kembali kejantananya.

"Bangsat! Sudah cukup! AARRGGGHHHH! Sa-sakit brengsek hentikan!" Gaara kembali menangis, holenya yang masih perih dan sudah mengeluarkan darah, kembali dimasuki kejantanan Naruto yang berukuran besar dengan itu ia berteriak lagi merasakan sakit yang berkali-kali lipat dan ia juga merasakan bahwa darah kembali keluar dari holenya.

Tak cukup hanya satu dua kali Naruto orgasme, sudah berkali-kali ia kembali dan kembali menghujamkan kejantanannya ke dalam hole Gaara. Seingat Gaara, Naruto sudah banyak orgasme dalam tubuhnya, namun tak menghentikannya untuk terus melakukannya dengan berbagai posisi. Gaara benar-benar tidak mendapat kenikamatan sama sekali sejak Naruto pertama kali menghujamkan kejantanannya, sehingga kejantanan Gaara terus lemas dan ia tidak bisa berorgasme. Ratusan hujaman membuat tubuh Gaara mati rasa dan lemas ia hanya bisa pasrah oleh perlakuan Naruto pada tubuhnya.

-oOo-

 **Flashback**

"Gaara ak-aku sudah lama menyukaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Ucap Naruto yang merupakan senpai di kampusnya itu dengan terang-terangan di depan teman-temannya.

"Kau…" Gaara menahan ucapannya sembari melirik teman-teman Naruto.

"Ternyata kau gay?" Gaara mengucapkan sambil menyeringai.

"Aku ini straight bukan sepertimu dasar homo! Cari saja gay sesamamu yang lain.." Dengan itu Gaara beranjak pergi setelah sebelumnya menginjak bunga yang diberi oleh Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap datar kepergian Gaara.

-oOo-

 **'** **The Affection' Nightclub**

"Gaara-kun, ayo kita pergi saja dari sini.." Ucap Hinata kepada Gaara yang tengah memainkan handphonenya ia sedang tidak ingin mabuk saat ini. Sebenarnya tadi Gaara mengajak Hinata berkencan, namun Hinata tidak tahu kalau ternyata mereka akan berkencan disini.

"Kenapa? Kita disini saja.. Kau ingin ku pesankan minum.." Ucap Gaara sambil memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata.

"Ti-tidak usah, disini bising sekali. Aku tidak suka." Hinata sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya karena wajahnya dan Gaara begitu dekat.

"Kehidupan malam memang seperti ini Hinata.."

Disisi lain Naruto, Kiba, Sai dan Sasuke baru saja datang dan langsung memesan minuman. Naruto tidak sengaja melihat Gaara dan Hinata yang tengah duduk dipojok, terlihat Gaara yang tengah menggoda Hinata, melihat itu Naruto sepertinya cemburu. Maka dari itu ia terus mengamati tingkah laku Gaara dan pacarnya itu. Naruto memang sudah tahu bahwa Gaara itu Playboy, dengan parasnya yang tampan ia bisa menggaet para gadis dengan mudah. Dalam seminggu sudah tak terhitung ia gonta-ganti pacar, namun tidak tahu mengapa Naruto tetap saja menaruh hati pada pemuda berambut merah itu. Hahh Cinta itu buta kan?

Ketika melihat Gaara dan Hinata keluar dari club malam itu, Naruto segera bergegas menyusulnya.

"Aku pergi dulu! Kalian bersenang-senanglah.."

"Oi! Kau mau kemana?" Seru Kiba.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, sudah yaa.."

"Kita kan baru sampai.." Ucap Sai.

"Sudahlah, kalian seperti tidak tahu saja sifat Naruto. Mungkin ia melihat seseorang di club ini…" Ucapan Sasuke diangguki kedua temannya.

-oOo-

Terlihat Gaara yang nampak terburu-buru menarik tangan Hinata, menuju sebuah Hotel yang terletak sangat dekat dengan nightclub tadi.

"Gaara-kun, pelan-pelan saja.." Lirih Hinata yang tidak ditanggapi Gaara.

Setelah Gaara dan Hinata hilang di pintu masuk Hotel, Naruto segera bergegas menyusulnya. Terlihat dalam penglihatannya Gaara tengah check in dengan tangan Hinata yang masih setia dalam genggaman tangannya.

Gaara telihat menaiki lift dan mencari kamarnya, dalam perbincangan Gaara dan resepcionist Naruto sempat menguping bahwa kamar Gaara ada dilantai 4.

Ketika sudah sampai di lantai 4, Naruto melihat Gaara tengah mencium Hinata dengan penuh nafsu di depan kamar hotelnya.

"mmpphhh.. Gaara-kun ja-jangan… mmpphhh…" Hinata terlihat berusaha menjauhkan kepala Gaara dari wajahnya.

Naruto mulai geram, ia memang gay. Tapi kelakuan Gaara lebih rendah darinya, setidaknya Naruto tak pernah menghancurkan harga diri orang, seperti Gaara malakukannya padanya dia juga tidak pernah mempermainkan hati orang lain. Tapi entah mengapa, walaupun seperti itu tetap saja ia masih mencintai pemuda bertato ai itu, bahkan ia merasa setiap hari ia merasa cintanya semakin dalam. Yahh sekali lagi cinta itu buta kan?

Dengan kesal dan menahan amarah Naruto melangkah mendekati Gaara dan Hinata kemudian memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Hey! Apa yang- Naruto?" Gaara hanya kebingungan menatap Naruto yang berdiri didepannya.

"Nona, sebaiknya Anda pulang saja. Ini sudah terlalu larut bagi seorang gadis seperti Anda.." Hinata yang tertangkap basah tengah berciuman dengan Gaara hanya menudukan kepala dan berlari pergi. "Permisi.." Lirihnya sebelum pergi.

"APA-APAAN KAU! HINATA TUNGGU!" Gaara yang berusaha mengejar Hinata ditangkap pergelangannya oleh Naruto, dan dengan cepat pula Naruto mengambil kunci kamar yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Hey! Lepaskan! Naruto! Kau ini apa-apaan sihh?"

 _'_ _Kau harus diberi pelajaran!'_

 **Flashback End**

-oOo-

 **Pagi hari, Kamar Hotel**

"Nghh.." Gaara menggeliat dalam tidurnya, tak berapa lama kemudian ia terbangun. Setelah ia sadar, ia sibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, ia tidak mengenakan apapun dan banyak sekali bercak darah dan sperma di selakangannya. Rasa sakit pada sekujur tubuh terutama holenya mengingatkan semua kejadian yang telah menimpanya tadi malam.

"Keparat!" Umpatnya.

Tak berapa lama masuklah, pemuda berambut pirang dengan secangkir kopi ditangannya. Gaara menatapnya dengan amarah.

"Kau sudah bangun? Butuh morning kiss?"

"Brengsek kau!" Tangan Naruto yang menyentuh pipinya ia tepis dengan kasar.

"Dengar Gaara, sejak tadi malam kau sudah menjadi milikku, kekasihku! Jadi, kau harus bersikap baik padaku.."

"Siapa yang mau jadi kekasihmu dasar homo! Kau yang memperkosaku!" Teriak Gaara.

"Kau tidak bisa mengelak Gaara, aku sudah mendapatkan rekaman perbuatan kita tadi malam melalui CCTV dari kamar ini, kau tidak mau aku menyebarkannya kan? Maka dari itu mau tidak mau kau harus jadi kekasihku!" Ucap Naruto sambil menekan kedua pipi Gaara.

"Kau tidak bisa lari dariku Gaara.." Lirih Naruto dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada saat Gaara mengetahuinya ia meletakan tangannya pada dada bidang Naruto dan berusaha mendorongnya, namun kekuatan Gaara tidak berarti apa-apa oleh Naruto. Naruto terus saja memajukan wajahnya, hingga bibirnya menyentuh bibir Gaara dan melumatnya cukup kasar hingga Gaara kewalahan.

 _'_ _Sialan!'_

 **FIN**

Terima kasih telah membaca FF saya, bila ada typo, kata-kata kasar yang banyak dikatakan oleh Gaara di FF ini, pemilihan kata yang kurang pantas/tidak tepat dan sejenisnya mohon dimaafkan, ini hanyalah FF…

Ini merupakan FF Yaoi pertama yang saya buat, dan saya sok-sokan PD dengan genre Rape seperti ini. [Mohon dimaklumi]

Sekali lagi terima kasih.. *bow*

Sekian.


End file.
